


Ecthelion's Wrath

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Denethor drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecthelion's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Denethor's eyes flew open. His heart was screaming in his chest. He groaned. How could this have happened? He had missed the meeting. His father would be livid. Why had no one woken him? He lay, huddled in his bed, trying to think what he could say, what excuse he could give, but he knew there was none. Slowly, he moved the covers and swung his legs off the bed. The cold of the marble floor made him grimace and tightened his toes into a fierce cramp. He opened the drapes. The sky was dark. It had been a dream.


End file.
